Stumbling over his look
by Pelagiya
Summary: Usual night in the Fairy Tail guild. But not as usual continuation of it in Lucy's bedroom. After that the strange events keep on flowing. And nothing will be the same.
1. Chapter 1 Guilty Liquid

It was the usual party in our guild Fairy Tail. Mira was singing on the stage, some members were chatting (like me and Levy), others were drinking (mainly Cana at first), and the others - fighting (Natsu and Gray on the front lines as usual).  
But I'm not sure what exactly happened at one point. Cana was weirdly generous this night and offered lots of people to drink from her beer. I am not usually the type to drink alcohol but I decided to give it a shot this time. I kept drinking more and more because I didn't feel weird or something. Not until I got up, at least. Then I realized in what state I am. Everything was spinning. I felt like falling but a strong hand gripped me tightly. I turned around and saw Erza.  
"My, my, it was quite a night this time wasn't it, Lucy?'" Erza giggled and I blushed. "Do you want me to help you go home?" she offered.  
"No, Erza thank you. I want to stay a bit more here until I get better and then go home." I told her and went back on my seat but pushing the alcohol away from me. Levy had disappeared at some point and I was lying my head on the table trying to stop the spinning. I felt like puking and I ran to the toilet as fast as I could.  
After I puked I felt way better. I stayed for a bit more at the toilets and then went outside to clear my head. I stayed there for half an hour and then came back. My head wasn't spinning anymore and I was just feeling slightly tipsy. I decided to go home already. I needed some sleep.  
It was a pretty dark night. There were lots of clouds and the moon was nowhere to be seen. "It'll probably rain soon", I thought to myself. I was walking slowly because I wanted to take as much fresh air as I could. When I reached my home I climbed the stairs, still kind of stumbling. I got in my apartment, directly going in the bathroom. "But firstly, I need to take a shower." I took my clothes off and turned on the hot water. After I finished I went back to my bedroom and put on a t-shirt and shorts instead of pajamas' because I was feeling too hot.  
Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and I let out a loud scream, terrified.  
"Calm down, Lucy. It's me. ", I heard the low voice of Natsu while his breath was tingling my neck from behind. I could smell the alcohol.  
"Natsu! What are you doing here?" I widened my eyes as I turned around and looked at him. His face was blushed, eyes watering and hair, as messy as it can be.  
"Natsu, are you drunk?" I asked him already knowing he was wasted. I could tell by just looking at him.  
"I'm not of course. I drank just a bit from Cana's beer nothing much. ", he said stumbling over his words. "And you are not absolutely sober, too aren't you Lucy?" he came closer to my face and I pushed him away.  
"I am better already but you are drunk as hell. Go home, Natsu. ", I pointed the door to him but he didn't acknowledge what I said at all, pacing through my room and too close to fall a couple of hundred times. "I'm hungry… ", he complained with sad eyes.  
"I have nothing to give you for eating right now Natsu. But what about going to sleep? I'm going to let you be on my bed just this time and I'll take the floor. ", after he heard that he immediately threw himself on the bed. I started getting my bed on the floor for the night ready. I was still stumbling from time to time thanks to the beer. As I was getting ready a hand grabbed me and I fell on the bed behind me. Natsu was staring at my eyes  
"What about sleeping on the bed with me? ", he asked me almost… seductively? I looked at him shocked.  
" What are you saying, Natsu? Let me go. ", I tried to stand up from the bed but he blocked my way. His eyes started looking at every part of my body. His look was more passionate then I have ever seen and it made my blood rush through my veins. One of his hand started brushing on my skin. My hands, my neck, my legs. Each of these places was burning after his touch went past them. He pushed my t-shirt a little bit tracing his fingers on my stomach. "Natsu…stop. ", I barely breathed and as if I told him to go on, his hand started going more and more above my stomach reaching my breasts. I felt like I was drunk again. My head was spinning like crazy and my heart beating so hard I felt it would soon explode. Why was he looking at me like that?


	2. Chapter 2 Pouring Rain

Rain. The noise of raindrops pattering on the windowpane was spreading into the dark room, together with heavy pants, coming from two mouths and muting the raindrops. The smell of alcohol was filling the room, mixed with the scent of passionate and kind of clumsy caresses. My body was trembling in the rhythm of my heart because of the pink lips coming closer to mine. The words "No." and "Don't." were running around at the back of my mind but the rain was too loud and made them silent. I reached my hands and grabbed Natsu's head as I tangled my fingers in his soft hair, as pink as his lips. These lips – sweet as strawberries but with the bitter taste of a too quickly drunken beer, smashed into my own and our tongues entwining into a unison started a beautiful dance. I don't know if the pouring rain was continuing from the outside because the rapid pulse of two beating hearts in this room was muting everything else. Natsu breathed between our kisses:  
"Lucy... I desire every part of you", I looked at his eyes and after a short pause I turned him around and got on top him. I took my t-shirt off which was bothering both of us for too long now. I started kissing and biting his neck leaving little spots at the places my lips went pass his skin. He was giving out silent but hot moans every time I gave him a stronger bite. My hands were going around at every part of his body not wanting to miss a spot. I wanted to feel everything. I wanted to make his body remember my touch tomorrow even if his mind couldn't. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I wanted for this to continue forever. I didn't want to see the sun coming out. I didn't want the rain to stop. I wanted his eyes to stare at me like that for eternity. I hadn't realized until now how much I needed this. How much I needed him. One of his hands started going down my spine and it made me shiver. Then he slipped his hand in my shorts and passionately grabbed my bum which stopped my breath for a moment. I continued kissing him as I reached out to his aroused member and started to massage it. He was moaning into my mouth, moving his hips closer to mine. Natsu clumsily ripped of my shorts together with my bikini leaving me naked in front of him. He pulled away for a bit, staring at every part of my body. This time he was the one to turn us around and got on top. He pulled his own shorts off and started kissing and licking everything on me. My neck, breasts, nipples, stomach, legs. His head was suddenly between my thighs as he used his tongue to dance on my sensitive spot. I tightened my muscles enjoying the sensations and letting out contended breathes. His nails digging into the both sides of my tights only making me feel greater. I have never felt as good. He made my whole body burn even if he didn't use his fire magic. His skin on mine was way hotter than any of his dragon claws, I'm sure of that.  
"I'm close, Natsu… " I moaned and his tongue started moving even faster which made my hazy mind go crazy as I reached my climax, pulling his head closer to me.  
"You look amazing right now" he almost whispered at me and made me blush harder than I ever have.  
"Shut up… you're drunk. " I told him and kissed his lips one more time feeling my own taste from his tongue. Suddenly he pushed one of his fingers inside me and my body slightly jumped from the sudden shock but I when I opened my eyes and looked at him he had such concentrated and at the same time kind and passionate look it made me feel safe. I wondered if it's possible for someone as drunk as him to be so serious and careful in this moment. But I guess nothing is impossible for him, after all. But then suddenly it popped in my head. Wait… he is actually drunk. I can't let him do it in a state like this. I can't take his special moment, taking advantage of him. It doesn't matter how I feel … But even I don't know how I actually feel. Everything may be thanks to the alcohol in my body, too. It's not fair. For him. For me. And for our friendship. We have too precious friendship and we can't ruin it just because of some beer Cana gave us. I pushed him away with all my strength.  
"Stop, Natsu!" I yelled at him as he looked at me with shocked eyes. Silence. The rain outside had stopped and the moon was showing from behind the clouds. I got up from the bed and put my clothes back on.  
"We shouldn't do this. Go back at your place, Natsu." He was still staring at me standing fully naked on my bed, blushed and covered in sweat. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't believe what was about to happen between us. It was the right decision to stop everything… right? I looked at my reflection in the mirror, picturing his loving look once more. "No, Lucy. Don't think about it anymore." I shook my head and went back into the bedroom. He was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Just let me forget

Sunshine. The sunlight coming from the outside of my window woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, opening them slowly. I looked around. My room was so messy. I had a terrible sour feeling in my mouth and a headache. I wondered why. And after a couple of seconds it came back to me. The events which had happened the previous night shot me.  
"Oh my god. ", I said out loud to myself. "No, no what did we do… " I cried out as I felt the regret building up inside of me, together with the fear of what was going to happen and the guilt because of what I let happen between me and my comrade, my best friend. I shouldn't have told him to stay. I had to make him go home right away. Then nothing of this would happen. I was aching heck. And the pain coming from my heart had already replaced the headache. I looked at the empty side of my bed, thinking that if Natsu remembered what had happened last night this would probably be it. Our friendship would be over. Even if we didn't do the actual thing we did more than too much. How were we supposed to look at each other after this? I didn't want to lose him. I touched my cheek and realized how wet it was. There were tears streaming down my face. When did I start crying? I didn't even know how I feel. What was I supposed to feel? Everything was so messed up. My thoughts were a mess. I knew I wanted to save our friendship. But I knew I would never forget the way he touched my skin. I just hope he had already forgotten about it. I needed this. We both needed it. But how can I know? What If he is waking up right now remembering everything? He was drunk and this was the reason he had been so aroused. But what about me? What excuse do I have? I had become almost sober by that time. And he knew this. And I still … It should've never come to this.  
"UGH!" I breathed loudly as I got up from my bed. I took an aspirin, knowing there was no point in it because there was no pill existing in this world which could erase the pain out of regrets over too long nights. I took a shower trying to wash off the feeling of his skin on me. It didn't help. I put on some clothes but I didn't know what to do next. I couldn't go to the guild. What if Natsu was there? I'm not ready to face him yet. I don't know if I will ever be to be honest. But still, I couldn't go to the guild. Not now.  
I was trying to think of some things to do to keep me distracted from my thoughts. But I felt drained and everything I usually loved doing seemed dull and grey in this moment. I just wanted to run far away from here. But I had nowhere to go to. And I knew running was the stupidest thing to do. But I had never felt as emotionally lost as I am now. I tried to continue writing some of my stories but all I could do was grip at the pen tightly and give up afterwards. Nothing. My head was in a big black void. Maybe I could just stay in my room forever and then no one would come near me. Maybe I wouldn't need to deal with the unexplained feelings and actions then. I was just going to be on my own. In my little world. But then I pictured his face again. Why was he the only thing I could think of? I didn't need his encouraging smile or his wise words always helping me get out of my dark self. I didn't need to remember his scent. I just needed to forget.  
"I know what to do!" I shouted at the four walls as I took one of my Celestial Spirits' keys. After a minute a small white creature was standing in front of me.  
"Plue!" I hugged him because I actually needed a hug so much right now. We spent some time in silence. After that I started talking, explaining him how our last job went. And suddenly I lost myself in old and fun memories, blabbing about everything that popped up in my mind. But a noise cut through the room and made me silent. A knock. Someone was knocking on the door. Usually everyone were just coming into my apartment like they're in their own home. And I'm sure I paid my rent last week so it is not the house keeper. I reached the door with my heart beating fast. What if Natsu had remembered everything and is now coming to tell me he doesn't want to see me anymore and that's why he's knocking? What am I supposed to do? What should I say? I'm not ready for this. I haven't thought of what would my explanation be. More like, I couldn't think of it. I grabbed the door handle. I saw the figure in front of me. He was staring right into my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Twist of Destiny

_I am so sorry for the late update. I won't be making up things. I just forgot about this story . .  
To make up for it here is a brand new longer chapter that creates more of the plot roots.  
New character created only by me who does not exist in the original seiries shows up.  
P.S. I can't say that I would be updating all the time due to me being busy around school and more stuff in my life. My updating will be up and down. Expect sometimes getting 2 chapters for a day and other times nothing for more then a week or two. I won't dumb it tho. So don't worry about that~  
_  
 _Let me know what you think about the chapter !_

„Gray?" I almost screamed out of surprise.

„Yes? Is everything okay, why are you so nervous?" Gray looked at me worried

„Oh..yeah everything is okay, sorry, I-um am not used to someone actually knocking when wanting to get in my apartment..so yeah" I started playing with my hair while saying all of this and to try avoiding looks with Gray while feeling him looking at me suspiciously at the same time

„Did you watch a horror movie last night or something?" he asked giving me a half smile

„ Hah.. yeah something like that I guess" I let out a shaky laugh

„ Well either way I apologize for scaring you, Erza gave us a lecture about all of us being unpolite with the way we get in your private space constantly so i tried to be polite at once. Worked the other way around though." He explained, even though not like Erza wasn't one of these people storming in my apartment when she feels like it but oh well..

„ So, what do you actually need, Gray? Why did you come here? I doubt it's only to try out the power of knocking on Lucy's door" I said and was followed by him chuckling

„ Hah, you're right it's not just that i came for. Well the truth is there is someone in the guild who was looking for you. We knew you had quite the drunk night so we didn't want to bother you and tried to send him off but he insisted on staying so he's just sitting on his own in the guild not agreeing to even say what does he need you for." Gray explained and I looked at him confused as i was feeling, who..

„ .. in the world is this person?" I said out loud

„ I have no idea, but he seems like he really wants to see you for something." Who the hell could this person be and why would he need me, and most of all the guild is the last place i want to be in currently because of obvious reasons.. but it didn't seem like i had much choice too since he is apperantly not gonna leave before i go there. I let out a heavy sight.

„ Okay then, I will come. You can head out, I will change and catch up to you." I told him while already starting to close the door.

„ Okay then I'm going." He said and left. I opened my closet searching for clothes to wear. In the back of my mind I suddenly got the thought of „What would Natsu like to see me in?" which just made me want to slap myself in the face. I don't even want to see him. At all. Not now. I don't even know when I would be ready to. I put on short black skirt and orange top together with my boots fastly and got out of my apartment.

The day was nice. Regardless of the rain last night, today was sunny and warm. I didn't want to think right now. So I just looked at all the people around me. Some were in a hurry, others were enjoying the day by taking a slow walk, and others were with friends, chatting and laughing together. I wanted to sink in the ocean of the day. Listening to the birds humming, watching the so different people living their so different lives and sightseeing the sun and clouds that were observing all of us from afar.

„LUCY!" suddenly i snapped out of it. I saw Levy running to my side. I was already in front of the guild. When did I reach it? I got so into the world around me that I didn't even notice what was before me.

„Did Gray tell you about this man inside?" she questioned me

„Yeah, he came to my place and told me what is going on so I had no choice but to come really.." I smiled at her slightly and let out a sight. I sight a lot today.

„Is everything okay, Lu? You seem kind of.. tired..down? Is it because of last night?" I looked to her shocked

„Last night? What do you mean last night?" wait did someone tell her what happened, but no one knew, did Natsu tell her, did he tell everyone? No, he wouldn't do that. My heart started beating rapidely.

„Yeah, you got lots of drinks. Was unusual for you, even I got surprised. Do you have a hangover?" she looked at me mindful and I let out a very heavy sight once again relieved that what Levy meant was totally different from what I was worrying about.

„Um yeah a bit, I just wanted to stay in bed for the day as I planned when I woke up but I guess the consequences won't let me to.." I told her with a bit of disappoitment in my voice

„I guessed so.. I wonder who this nosy person is. How can someone be that presistent?" she crossed her hands frustrated

„I wonder the same, yes. Well the only way to find out why is he being like that is for me to go and talk to him." I told her and after she nodded her head we went inside the guild. Everything was pretty much the same as usual. Mira serving beer to guild members, people laughing out loud, others getting annoyed from stupid jokes, some about to get in a fight every moment. Out of habit my eyes searched for a certain pink haired man and a blue cat next to him but they were nowhere to be seen. I wasn't sure if I felt happy or down about it. I think just relieved that I won't have to deal with this right now, I guess.

„Here she finally is: Lucy Heartfilia. The one you wanted to talk to." I heard the voice of Romeo from the right and turned arouned. I saw him leaning on a table while a man was on the seat next to it. Romeo had irritated look on his face while looking at this unknown man who was with a white robe and a hood which didn't let me see his face. He was sitting with crossed both legs and hands and had beer in front of him which he probably took a sip from only once or twice since it was almost full. He was with robe but didn't seem like someone poor or a traveller. The robe alone was looking brand new with well made ornaments. He had a weird air around him, too. I couldn't really put it why I had this feeling or was it in a good or bad way. It was just sort of weird. And familliar. When what the young boy next to him had said reached his mind he suddenly jumped off his seat and turned to me. His hood fell down from the rapid move.

„ LUCY! You are finally here." A pair of gray almost white eyes made their way to my own brown ones, striking me with the color. His as black as ebony hair was in contrast with the pale skin and bright eyes. He was tall with sharp cheekbones and the slightly muscualr structure of his body was visible through the gray shirt he was wearing, that showed after the robe pulled back. He came closer to me and grabbed my hand gently.

„ You've changed so much."


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Memory

„ You've changed so much." He said with a deep voice. When his face was this close mine I was able to see the long black eyelashes. It hit me then.. it was that person..

„ Soren? Soren Crowford?!" I was stunned. It was him. It defnietely was. I wasn't sure at first because of all the years that had passed and me forgetting about him in general. But I could never mistake these gray eyes.

„ What.. in the world are you doing here? How did you find me?" I asked him, barely able to say anything

„I will explain to you why i'm here . It's a long story, though. We have a lot to say to each other. And about how I found you.. It wasn't that hard. You and your comrades are pretty popular around. So after hearing your name mentioning in the near villages I asked around and they sent me here. I almost thought it was the wrong place after you didn't show up for so lo-„

„Wait! Lucy? Do you know this person?" I heard Gray's voice from behind me and turned around, letting go of Soren's grip.

„Um.. yeah I do. He is.. well what you may call him: a childhood friend" I explained to him while I was still not on my senses fully

„You never mentioned having someone like that as your friend?" Gray looked at me doubtfully

„Well yeah, I haven't really thought about him in ages. And around the time we used to spend time together, nothing significant was happening, too. So none of my stories and adventures connected to the past had something due to him." I went out of my way to explain myself better but felt like leaving the rest for later when I was able to explain it all to more people. Because I am sure as hell that I will be asked about this a lot.

„So you know it now, Mr. Gray. I am just a simple long-forgotten memory from the past." Soren said while moving his eyes to the ice mage with a barely visible sad smile.

I never expected to see him ever again. He was from the royal northern family Crowford. When I was little his father Lawrence and my dad were close friends and running business together even. So he and his son Soren used to come often to our home. Me and the boy played together around the house and garden while the elders had their time with long, long conversations. I am not able to remember too much since i was too small but I do remember his unusual eyes which were captivating and how smart he was. Sometimes while playing he would say weird things about the universe, about people and their traits and how he feels like he doesn't belong to this world. He was not genius able to solve every puzzle for two minutes but he was way more intelligent then the average 8 years old kids. And I'm pretty sure that the only time he used to play games was when we were together. I don't know what he used to do back in North but it definetly was not to spend his time with dozens of friends on hide and seek. Not that I had any friends at that time, too (if you don't include Aquarius or Michelle). He was the only one who teached me about all kinds of magic around the world. But at some point Soren and his father stopped coming. I never understood why since my own dad never answered my questions on it. With the time I forgot about him, though. Maybe it was cruel of me but it was like my memories of him were slowly fading and the first time I recalled about ever meeting him was now that he is in front of me.

„Okay then, Soren was it? If Lucy says she knows you I have nothing against you but you're still suspicious.." Gray said stopping my rain of thought

„ I understand that. I would find myself suspicious too if I was on your place" Soren smiled.

„.. Now" he turned to me once again „Would you be willing to spend some time with your old friend? As I said we have a lot to say to each other" before I was able to say something back he grabbed me by the hand once again and started pulling me to the entrance of the guild. I looked back and saw both confused and worried eyes staring at me from inside. I was having these two emotions too, to be honest. Confusion on why does he show up now after all this time, on what has made him come all the way here and why is he so presistent on talking to me right now. Worry on what exactly does he want from me. From my previous encounters with the past and people I used to trust betraying me I wasn't that sure I'm in good hands with him. And most of all he had always been mysterious for me. His grip on me wasn't rough, neither it was too gentle. He had calm expression on his face until now but at the same time tired look, like someone who has lived twice more then his actual age. I'm not that surprised about this, since he always gave off the feeling of someone older or someone „who doesn't belong to this world" as he used to always say. While I was staring at the floor absently and in thought, followed by him pulling me by the hand we suddenly stopped, like he bumped on something. My forehead hit Soren's back and I was pretty sure it will have red mark for some time. I moved a bit away from him to see what happened properly. And my heart fell to my knees. Green eyes were straight at me. His lips: only a thin line. His hair: messed up. His scarf: as white as ever. A blue cat showed from behind him looking curiously. I forgot how to breathe properly. I felt like I had a football ball inside my stomach and I wanted to puke it every moment. His look moved down, I followed it and noticed that Soren's hand still had his grip on mine. I pulled off as fast as lightning from the black haired one. I wasn't able to see his reaction thought. Because the only think I could look at right now was a certain pink haired man in front of me. It felt like ages the time our eyes were locked.

„Luce." Natsu whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 A Part

For a moment I saw darkness in his eyes as he said my name. Was just a moment but it felt like eternity. But in reality it really was a simple second. Maybe I imagined it? After that his face changed to the bright one with big smile he always had on. Then he turned to Soren and eyed him from head to toe.

„I haven't seen you around. Do you have job for our guild?" Natsu asked casually. Most likely I really did imagine it. That's the outcome from my fears and overthinking, making the images in my head seem like reality. I noticed Soren making a little smirk to me and I looked back at him quesionably. And what was that about? But fast enough he turned his attention to the pink haired one in front of us.

„Hmm.. a job you say? I guess you can put it that way." The man said

„Then you can always lean on our Team Natsu and we can ease your worries, Aye!" the blue cat cheerfully stated from Natsu's side. This line sounded like an advertisment. I was pretty sure Happy had beforehand thought of it and is now overwhelmed by the thought of being able to use it in a situation.

„Well, well, that sounds soothing. Then I will be in your care, Team Natsu. My name is Soren Crowford, nice to meet you." The one with gray eyes bowed elegantly. As weird as usual, he is. I can hardly reckon of times when someone hasn't been surprsied by the talking blue cat, plus that-...

„Weren't you impatient to talk with Lucy privately, Mr. Crowford?" the voice of Gray came from behind us together with his footsteps and not long after that, he was next to Soren and looking at him with narrowed eyes. But as the ice mage said, he really did seem in a hurry to talk to me for something important before Natsu showed up.

„Oh, aren't you observent, Mr. Gray?" Soren smiled „Indeed I wanted to talk to the miss here but now that I got a kind invitation, why not have your Team Natsu help me after the cheerful blue cat suggested. You're part of that team, too I would guess?" he questioned Gray but in a way it sounded more like he wanted confirmation.

„Yes, I am. Just like one monster red haired girl who I can guess won't like your fancy attitude very much and you'll have to say your prayers." Gray was getting pissed and I could see him being close to starting a fight with Soren.

„Okay, ice head, calm down. The man is, after all, here for job. Let's listen to him." Natsu speaked up in a monotone and the three of us: me, Gray and Happy turned our eyes to him in a shock. Was that Natsu who said these words? Him trying to be rational and calm? Gray got closer to the fire mage and put his palm on the other's forehead.

„Gray, what the hell?" Natsu jumped back

„I'm checking if you're sick but forgot that your usual temperature is too high for a normal person.. But seriously, that's not something like you to say. What has gotten into you?" Seems like we were all thinking the same. Not surprised. Attitude like that was way too weird for Natsu. I would more likely accept that Erza could say it, but not him.

„I'm perfectly fine, asshole. Now, are we gonna talk about job since I need money. I spent everything last night on food and alcohol and am broken now." I choked when he mentioned last night. For a moment I forgot about it, why did he have to bring it up... But what if now I was given the opportunity to ask him if he remembers something? Just to see his reaction. I wouldn't want to discuss something like that in front of other people. Okay, I will just midly ask. Nothing stange to do, right? I raised looked at him and opening my mouth I was ready to speak up

„Hey, Na-"

„Yes, I agree that we should talk about what's important now. Why not go somewhere more quiet and not in this guild with lots of people?" Soren interrupted me, going far away from the topic I wanted to stay on for just a bit more. Damn. Just when I had gained confidence. Who knows when I would get the chance to ask again. I doubt we will talk that much for one simple ‚usual' drunk night in Fairy Tail. But it was not that simple for me. Though, maybe I really was the only one knowing that.

„Okay, but I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten since last night." Natsu said and turned to me after

„Luce, do you have money to buy me something? Come on, just this time?" He begged looking at me with sad eyes. What did „just this time" mean even. I hear these lines almost every day. But at least it was something more like him to say. And after he's able to say that without any worry then he doesn't remember last night at all, too. Maybe it was possible for everything to stay the same as before? Was it?

„Yeah, yeah I will." I didn't resist or yell at him as I usually did. Was too tired for that. Even if it was only morning.

„Let's go out now. We may get some food on the way and will talk after we find somewhere to settle down comfortably?" I suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. So we left the guild. I kind of forgot there were so many people around us the whole time. Was way too invested in what was happening with the ones next to me. Firstly the thing with Natsu, now Soren showing up out of nowhere...it couldn't get any worse. Was the world trying to joke around with me? If it did, it was definetly not fun for me.

-

After taking food, we sat on a bench in the park. Usually we would just go and sit on the grass and feel it tickeling our skin but now it was still a bit wet from the rain. Gray decided to stay still next to us, though. And on the other end of the bench Natsu was unmercifely eating up all of his food.

„You look pressured." I heard someone saying and needed a second to realize it was Soren who was sitting right next to me.

„Having a lot on your mind?" he asked me and smiled as usual. It was strange how most of the time that he's saying something, he smiles. But at the same time it felt like this smile was just something done out of habit and had no meaning or weight over it. What kind of emotions did he actually have?

No. Thinking over the emotions of one man is enough for me now. I don't intend to get in thought about Soren and his weird nature, too. Natsu is enough for that.

„Kind of. But don't worry about it. Let's get to the main idea of us coming here now." Telling him I too decided to smile and try to prove I'm okay.

„Yeah. What is that big deal of a job that you have for us?" Gray said with the annoyed voice he had the whole day. Seemed like this was the only tone he has decided to use when speaking to Soren.

„Okay then, I guess it is time for me to start explaining a part of why I'm here." Soren closed his eyes relaxed and after opening them he smiled once again but then put on a more serious face.

„Was about time" the ice mage murmured. But for a moment I wondered... ‚a part' ? My thoughts were interrupted, though.

„I'm coming from far away in North and am the first and only son of the royal family Crowford. Me and Lucy were spending a lot of time together when we were children, due to our close families." Both Natsu and Gray glanced at me but didn't say a word so Soren kept on going.

„Having a lot of people we used to run business with, we had big amount of families with which we were in good relations or even friends with, too-like the Heartfilias. Thanks to the very wide scale of royals being close to us we were becoming stronger and stronger. Without my father we would have just stayed known to only North. He was the one with incredible abilities of a businessman, probably one of the smartest person alive and someone with a good heart. But as you could guess, even if the most intelligent individual on earth, one with a good heart can be eventually deveiced if you gain his absolute trust.  
This happened with us and one of the families we were close with. Years and years of friendship and working together we never thought they could be the ones to attack. They stole the most important thing for our family. A hidden truth for which existence only few people knew about, not even Lucy's father knew about it even if he and my dad were friends at the time. This truth was locked in a small box, its size was not bigger than my palm. But it kept locked more then you all could ever imagine. When stealing it, they killed almost everyone who were trying to protect me and my father. I remember the blood covering the walls of every room in my home." He stopped for few seconds taking a deep breath

„I can't say what their intentions were for sure. But the box's substance was important enough. And it being stolen almost ruined us. So we have been gathering the strongest soldiers and biggest intellectuals we know to help us find it, since the family we have to be dealing with are not someone to be joked around with. Trust me. We have been searching for 7 years now."

„7 years?" Gray almost yelled „What the hell is this ‚family' that can keep a small box hidden from soldiers and masterminds for 7 whole years?" he questioned

„Ah, yes I did not mention it. The name of the family is... Maguscloud Garden or the name they are hiding their true identity with: McGarden" Soren almost whispered

„McGarden? This is like Levy's surname" I remembered, noticing the simillarity

„Levy? Do you mean the shrot blue haired girl?" the gray eyed one asked and I looked at him

„Yes, why?"

„I know her." We all suddenly looked more intensively at him but he just chuckled

„ ‚Levy' , you say? The last time I saw her was when she was 9 years old... a year before her father betrayed my family." I stood up rapidely and glared at him pissed off

„ The hell are you saying, Soren? Levy is my best friend and I know her very well! Have you lost your mind?!" I screamed, feeling my own mind going crazy

„Are you sure you actually know your friend, Lucy? Do you even know her real name?" he looked at me, his eyes seemed even closer to white now, my hands were trembling

„Her..real name?" not able to scream anymore I just asked with shaky voice

„ Yes. Louvenia Maguscloud Garden, or shortly: Levy McGarden, the daughter of the one who betrayed my father and slaughtered dozens of people in front of my eyes, so he could steal the most important thing for us and hide it for 7 years removing everyone who tries to go near it. This, my dear, naive Lucy is the true identity of your best friend."


End file.
